The Troubled Memories...
by Queen of the Roses
Summary: Minerva McGonagoll, Poppy Pomfrey and Sybil Trelawney are in Hogwarts, being best of friends. Still, Minerva's father, a wizard, had joined the war and Sybil and Minerva both seem to fall for this Yusuke Fujimoto. His sister, Adrienne is rumoured to be


Those Troubled Memories. (1/?)  
  
Title: Those Troubled Memories.  
  
Author Name: Ann H Lin  
  
Author Email: rosalin2000@yahoo.com  
  
1 Category: Drama & Romance  
  
Keywords: Sybil Trelawney, Minerva McGonagoll, Poppy Pomfrey, Adrienne Fujimoto, and World War II  
  
Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA. Only applies for Sybil Trelawney though.  
  
1.1 Rating: PG  
  
Summary: It's 1940 and World War II is raging in the Muggle world. Sybil Trelawney, Minerva McGonagoll and Poppy Pomfrey are seventeen, attending Hogwarts School. It didn't matter to them that Sybil was in Ravenclaw, while Minerva and Poppy were in Gryffindor. They were best friends, and nothing could separate them. Still, Minerva and Sybil, usually popular, strong and smart seemed rather taken by Yusuke Fujimoto. But trouble was brewing, as Minerva's father, a wizard, had joined the army. Luna Malfoy is insulting them every minute, which may be more than just spite, and who is Adrienne Fujimoto, sister of Yusuke?  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Other sources will be written if needed in following chapters.  
  
Authors Note: This is only my interpretation of Sybil, Minerva and Poppy's last year at Hogwarts. Nothing is really true, though. I'd like to think that Sybil and Minerva used to be best of friends, but of course J. K. Rowling has her own theory. I recommend that you read the first, second and third books in the Harry Potter series to understand the characters. Reading the fourth book would help too.  
  
  
  
Warning: Please do read the first three books in the Harry Potter series. This is only my opinion on Sybil, Minerva and Poppy. Please do not say that this may not be true, for it isn't. If, per chance, and perhaps very likely, I have made a mistake, please do include this is your review.  
  
Thank you for reading! Please continue.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva McGonagoll stared at the letter that hung limply in her hand. "No," she whispered. It couldn't be! She gazed back at the horrid letter, willing her eyes to be lying. But there, in black and white, written by her mother's dainty handwriting and her father's slanted print, was her nightmare since the war had started.  
  
  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
I, as your mother, take my pen to tell you what has happened these few days. We are all well, perhaps in body, but tempers rise and fall. Our spirits are not well, to be exact.  
  
Your beloved father has always taken a liking to Muggles. As you very well know, he has a strong stand on Muggle ways and rights. I have talked to him, really, I have. I have used my strongest voices against him. I have bellowed like a man, even! But this is the truth, you must see.  
  
Your Father has enrolled in the English Muggle Army against Germany. Imagine the horror! Such sadness. Think of what wizarding pride he has! But yet, I know it is for England's good. If England wins, we will know that your wonderful father has done what it takes to help us past this darkened time.  
  
Still, as we McGonagolls are very famous in the world, please do not show your sorrow too much. I wish father did not have to go, for I will miss him, and you, as well as the danger of his safety. But another, much minor reason is the social status of us. This news can take to the front page of the Daily Prophet. If it does go on news, do act with grace as I have taught you and stand through this war zone bravely.  
  
I hope you will take this well. I long to run over to Hogwarts and tell this with my voice. But no, house duties and social obligation must stand in my way. Be strong, daughter. We will stand through this war!  
  
In love,  
  
1.2 Your mother  
  
Dear Minerva,  
  
Yes, it is true. Your father, the great McGonagoll has enrolled in the British Muggle Army! The family name has always been descended from pureblood ties. We have a great social standing. But we must show how Muggles are not animals, but human beings!  
  
You know my sentiments about war. But as I am British, I must do my duty. Look after mother, do your studies, attend social obligations, and be the Minerva that you are!  
  
I may die, to be blunt, but you will know what truly matters. Not my life, but for this terrible war to end.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Father  
  
Minerva read the contents again. It just wasn't right. The McGonagoll family was descended from purebloods for ages! Even centuries. It wasn't that she was prejudiced against Muggles, but rather the thought of her father marching off to the darkness, where everybody had tried to avoid.  
  
This meant much more social balls, little parties and all that. McGonagolls were always invited. The name commanded power and respect. It was said that the only name that could rival was Malfoy. They're would be little debates at where Minerva and her mother would have to make their father sound great, yet not just a Muggle-lover, which he was, but it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. But tradition wasn't like this, and in these social circles, tradition was very important.  
  
Minerva herself didn't see why it was so bad to take a liking about Muggles, but in the political and social circle, especially as Mr. McGonagoll was a high Ministry official, would raise many problems. But, at the very least, Minerva had talent in debates.  
  
She was the debate chief of the Debates Club. She had become judge in Hogwarts matters even! But it wasn't really the social and political matters that had Minerva troubled. It was about her father, the danger, and all those things that would rise to trouble.  
  
" Minerva! What's wrong?" a warm voice inquired. It was Poppy.  
  
Minerva turned her troubled eyes on her friend. " My. My father's gone to war."  
  
That sentence was clearly unexpected. Of course, Poppy was most amazed at the fact, but her worries weren't yet on Mr. McGonagoll's dangerous mission, but at her friend.  
  
It was hard to know how to sympathize with Minerva, what to say and all that. The trio, Sybil, Poppy and Minerva had rarely had dark matters onto them.  
  
Sybil was away in the Ravenclaw Common Room to be able to help. She often was alone there, not because she wasn't allowed here, as she came here everyday, but because she had a lot of homework, particularly in Divination.  
  
While Poppy was moderate at most things, Minerva excelled at everything. She was on top of all her classes. But Sybil was good at some subjects, and others needed work. For example, she was hopeless at Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and all those that needed logical and practical work. But with Divination, she was wonderful at it! She was good at things other than plants and wand work too. Like with stars and planets at Astronomy, she did quite well.  
  
" Minerva, it's all right. He will be fine. Besides, he has magic on his side, does he not?" Poppy assured.  
  
Minerva hadn't thought of that. But knowing her father, who said that Muggles and wizards were equals, she was sure that her father would never take a wand to battle. " No, he doesn't. Look, let's drop it okay?" she sighed heavily.  
  
" Right," Poppy nodded. She understood the darkness of the matter and how Minerva liked to think herself, alone.  
  
As you can see, the trio were very good friends. They were perhaps the most envied girls of all in Hogwarts.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey wasn't too good at academics, but she certainly had a knack with healing potions and charms. She was easygoing, yet understanding. Poppy came from a quite well-of family too. The Pomfrey's were known for their many doctors and nurses that were produced. She was pretty, too. Poppy had short, cropped blond hair and a ready smile.  
  
Sybil Trelawney was a quite, spiritual girl. If she didn't think something was worth learning, she just ignored it. But she was a good friend and that showed. She wasn't a classic beauty, but with Sybil, just take a look at her large, mild eyes and you could sense something different about her.  
  
Minerva McGonagoll was the most envied girl at her age. She was very rich, and commanded respect. She was leading at all the classes she attended. She had made lots of attributes to Hogwarts and was known for her kind heart and powerful ways. She was quite a beauty at that. She had chestnut- coloured hair that waved down her back. Her golden-brown eyes were always large and full of emotion. She had a dainty figure and her voice was something that you could really listen too.  
  
Altogether, they were best of friends. They had there many differences, but it didn't matter much to them.  
  
" I'm going to bed," Minerva said shortly. It wasn't like her to be curt, but when you had a shock, things wouldn't go the same.  
  
" Good night," Poppy murmured, looking rather lonely, as she took out her Potions homework.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, Minerva seemed to have locked yesterday's situation away. So, Poppy discreetly told Sybil at breakfast, as Minerva sprinted to the library. That was how it always was. Sybil would sit with them at breakfast, and when Minerva went to the library, they would talk about things. Usually it was gossip. Minerva didn't approve of gossiping, and they knew it. Of course, on occasion, Minerva would join them, but that wasn't everyday!  
  
" That's awful! Imagine how she must feel!" Sybil exclaimed softly.  
  
" I know what you mean. But let's keep quiet about this. If the Slytherins find out, Minerva would be swarmed with insults," Poppy replied.  
  
" I will. But you know about the McGonagoll name. They don't dare defy her!"  
  
" When Luna Malfoy says something, as she sure well."  
  
" The rest will follow," Sybil finished.  
  
" Exactly."  
  
" The horror!"  
  
" What's horrid today, girls? I hate to know that the icky little Gryffindors actually think themselves horrid. Imagine the lack of Gyffindor pride you lions usually have. Oh, wait. McGonagoll, the leader is off! Did she desert you? Hmm, the Lion and the Raven are the only ones left. McGonagoll's probably the unicorn, trying to save you! Pity she isn't here know," a cold, silky voice cried gleefully.  
  
It was, of course, the one and only Luna Malfoy. She was rather strange, really. She had black hair down her back and pearly white teeth. She could be said as pretty, if she hadn't a horribly superior look on her face that made her nose pointy and her mouth sharp.  
  
" Well, Minerva's at the library. I'm sure you would never be there. I mean, look at your grades! No wonder your parents didn't want to send you new hair bands," Sybil said stiffly.  
  
But the point she made with the hair bands was true. Luna always had her hair down, and it curled very much, to say it lightly. She was said to be a great beauty before she had used a charm to make her hair thick. It was said that her parents were horrified and refused to perform the countercharm for her.  
  
She had struck a nerve, " Well, I must be going. Unlike some of you, I take Ancient Runes. It's fascinating, but too much for the simpler brains you have. I guess the Unicorn will attend, as McGonagoll's just a regular old brainiac. Well, hope you do well in classes! I noticed you failed to answer questions last time!" With the flippant remark, Luna sailed away, with her hair flying.  
  
Luna Malfoy was known for her popularity with the Slytherins. She only played with high-class and rich Slytherins. For one, Ryan Lestrange, a snotty person, hardly better than Luna. But at least Ryan had the sense to ignore her, while she followed him like a lost puppy. It was rumoured that she had a crush on him, but nobody really knew. Another person she idolized was Adrienne Fujimoto. The Japanese girl was from a mysterious Asian family.  
  
" That went well, considering Luna," Poppy remarked, casting an admirable glance at Sybil. For Poppy was known for her mild temper and shyness sometimes.  
  
" You know that Adrienne Fujimoto? I think there's something to her. She looks quite nice, and she dresses so richly! But still, she's so famous with the Slytherins, you'd think she has some ties with the Ministry or something," Sybil muttered, looking at the Asian girl with wavy black hair, who was sitting with Ryan Lestrange at the Slytherin table.  
  
" Doesn't everybody? She's supposed to be related to some Dark Wizard! I mean, talk about far-fetched!"  
  
" I don't know. Things were getting serious. She got detention for some kind of hex she did. But it was all hushed up. Due to my calculations, the rumours may be true."  
  
" Sybil! Do you mean in Divination? What did Professor Janetia say?"  
  
" I don't think it was in classes. True, I am her partner usually, but this time I think it was in some kind of duel. She's kind of creepy," Sybil whispered, for at that moment, Adrienne cast them a dark look as she chatted with Ryan Lestrange.  
  
" If they're a couple, imagine what Luna would do!" Poppy said with a chuckle, looking at the Slytherin table.  
  
" Well, I do think they look close, don't you think? Oh, I have Divination now! See you," Sybil started as she gathered her things and raced off.  
  
Poppy nodded. Her next lesson was Charms, but the three of them had it together. It was about an hour away, so she headed to the Common Room to freshen up.  
  
* * *  
  
Sybil rushed up to the perfumed Divination room. Truth was, the only subject that fascinated her was Divination. It was good to be out of the busy and bustling at Hogwarts and concentrate on something that wasn't exactly logical and to think it out with yourself, than to have a right answer and a wrong one.  
  
It was horrid to Sybil that this was the only subject that was spiritual. Shouldn't Hogwarts have something else like this? It was good to know that life didn't depend on boring matters such as Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.  
  
She didn't know why Minerva and Poppy bothered with those subjects. It was nicer to just think it out yourself, and make a truly stupid suggestion into a logical and practical one.  
  
Divination was very important to her, and she always wanted to concentrate properly. She really didn't understand why her friends didn't take Divination.  
  
But to her, that was secretly better. She liked Divination as Divination, but as it was part of her magical education, she took it very seriously. So, if Minerva and Poppy actually came to class with her, she wouldn't be able to concentrate.  
  
Minerva and Poppy were very serious with school, but when three so very good friends are together in a same class, you can't help but whisper something of a sort to one another.  
  
Also, Professor Janetia of Divination was very strict. She usually was nice, aloof and airy, but she took Divination as an art, and wanted people to know it wasn't a game.  
  
To take this a law in her classroom, she had only ten students in her class. It was true that if you didn't have the ability to See, then there was nothing to learn. So, starting with about forty students, now it was down to ten.  
  
But everybody knew that only Adrienne Fujimoto and Sybil herself could actually have the gift of Divination. But they themselves were very wary of each other. Sybil was very wary especially of this Slytherin, not just of these rumours, but also of what her vibes told her.  
  
Then, her thought jumped to Minerva. How horrid it must be to have a father that was going to war! It must be so saddening, for someone to go away from their home and into the danger.  
  
" Hello, dear. It's so nice to see you again. You have mastered palmistry well. I did have some luck as you predicted last time we met," a throaty, mystical voice murmured.  
  
Sybil jumped slightly, but quickly masked her surprise. She really shouldn't have been daydreaming! Chiding herself and vowing not to think of these matters at class, she answered, " Thank you, Professor Janetia. I'm glad I understand palmistry."  
  
" You may be the one that has the rare gift of being a Seer, my dear."  
  
" Thank you, professor," Sybil thanked her graciously.  
  
Just as swiftly as she had entered the room, Professor Janetia turned to the class. " Today, class, we will be doing the art of crystal balls. I expect each of you to see something in the world of the mist. If you do not, please inform me. There will be nothing to learn if you do not have the ability of Seeing. There will be not one thing to gain, or to lose. Pick your partners please."  
  
" May we be partners? I find you fascination to have for a partner," a silky voice said in Sybil's ear.  
  
As Sybil turned to see who it was, she gasped lightly at whom it was. It was Adrienne Fujimoto! If Adrienne had seen the surprise, her face did not show it. Instead, it held the solemn, sombre look as it always did.  
  
" Sure," Sybil said hesitantly.  
  
Adrienne led her to a table where a misty crystal ball was in the centre.  
  
" Would you like to go first?" Sybil asked timidly.  
  
" Thank you," Adrienne replied, almost graciously, yet coldly.  
  
Sybil placed her hands one each side of the crystal ball and chanted the charm for the crystal ball to begin its session. How much time it had taken for her to memorize the words! All those little figures on endless pages, with apostrophes and countless words with silent letters. But at last, she had mastered it.  
  
Adrienne nodded approvingly, for she was known for her impatient manner toward people who learned slowly, as all around them, people were trying the charm the second time.  
  
Finally, she raised her eyes and gazed into the misty ball.  
  
" I see an army, for which one shall die and one soul in this building will sadden. But magic will rise and she will grow to become a delicate, small creature, yet still herself. A knight shall come, and two shall fight over the gallantly one. The winner will win and the loser will sadden. But the other one will become the middle, the spine. Yet even she will lose hope. As one turns to the other, the other one will sink to deepest despair."  
  
Sybil asked, somewhat hesitantly, " Can I write that done?"  
  
" Certainly."  
  
After Sybil had scrawled the prophecy done, Professor Janetia's voice sliced through the hushed whispers of the classmates.  
  
" Time is up. We will continue next time. Class dismissed."  
  
The students got up and out of the classroom quickly, discussing the class.  
  
" I hope you understand it well."  
  
Sybil turned, and once again saw Adrienne. " I will try," she said, a bit ruefully, for she was a tad bewildered at the many-worded prophecy.  
  
She dawdled around the corridors for a while, thinking about Adrienne. If it weren't for the coldness and bitterness of Adrienne, she might have liked her.  
  
Adrienne Fujimoto was from a high class Japanese family, and that was all know about her heritage. She was very pretty, with creamy skin and wavy black hair that swirled around her. She was like one of those pretty Asian maidens in paintings. But unlike the meek little ladies those were, she was very strong and had a reputation for an impatient temper.  
  
Sighing slightly, Sybil turned for the Ravenclaw Common Room to rest until it was time for Charms.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva had just finished a very tiring day of Ancient Runes. They had been studying the Runes of Santania. Minerva personally liked the Runes of Ancient Egypt much more, but when Professor Uno got frustrated at those who didn't listen, he rarely listened to requests.  
  
The class had started with a new study of ancient runes, called the Runes of Rubabar. But, after a few minutes, for which only Minerva answered questions and finished the deciphering, Professor Uno had decided to do Runes of Santania yet again.  
  
While many had protested, Professor Uno, hating protests, had gone on with the Runes of Santania as if nothing else mattered.  
  
Finally, as the class ended, Minerva had finished four scrolls of Runes of Santania.  
  
" Miss McGonagoll, a word please," the tired voice of the grizzled Professor Uno called.  
  
" Yes, professor?" Minerva inquired, a bit tiredly, yes, but all the same prompt.  
  
" Now, you have done exceptional work! I hope your classmates will learn better next lesson. I'm sure then we can go on to Runes of Rubabar then! I know how you despise Runes of Santania!" Professor Uno smiled warmly done at her, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Blushing, Minerva managed a little, " Thank you, sir," before she gathered her stuff and went out the door.  
  
She personally liked Professor Uno best out of all the teachers. Well, with the exception of Professor Dumbledore, a new teacher, who taught Transfiguration. They were both very cheerful, and taught lessons well.  
  
" Well, a bit showy, aren't you, Unicorn?" a snide voice interrupted as soon as she got out the door, and naturally it was Luna.  
  
" I don't know what you're talking about," Minerva replied coldly, for she knew how easy it was to get caught up with Luna.  
  
" Well, Unicorn, I guess you'll have to find out yourself! Thought you were smarter and would understand!" Luna smiled her odd, tight smile that made you think you were inferior.  
  
Minerva sighed in relief as her rival left. It was a good thing that Luna didn't know about her father yet.  
  
" Ugh!" she muttered softly in despair. She had vowed to herself to forget her father in public, only to contemplate things in private.  
  
She leaned against the wall, eyes shut, breathing heavily. Sometimes it was just too much to bear! She remembered the letter she had written last night:  
  
Dear Mother & Father,  
  
I am saddened to know that you, dear father, are leaving us for the war.  
  
But yet I know that you will be helping us all against this terrible time. I wish you the best of luck always. How I wish to be there to see you off! But as duty calls, I will pray for you here.  
  
Your loving daughter,  
  
Minerva Ann McGonagoll  
  
Minerva thought about how she had left all her true emotions apart from the patriotic, encouraging letter. But how is wished she could tell the truth! But as the sacred rule of McGonagolls go, ' You must sacrifice yourself in the face of importance.'  
  
After a few moments, she calmed herself down and got ready to return to the common room. But she wasn't sure that she was ready. Instead, she headed towards the library. After all, it was the only place really for peace and quiet.  
  
* * *  
  
After skimming through her Charm's notebook for any mistakes, Poppy settled down with a book. She didn't really read it though. Pretending to read was always a good way to think about things with nobody to bother you.  
  
Poppy didn't really like any subject in particular. Sometimes she liked Charms when they did Healing Charms. Sometimes Potions would be fascinating with Healing Potions and all that. Or Herbology would be wonderful if they were studying Healing Plants. She just liked Healing things, really.  
  
Poppy personally didn't get good marks, just moderate ones. She excelled when there were things to do with healing. Like a regular Pomfrey, she wanted to be either a doctor or a nurse.  
  
She thought it was wonderful to be able to help somebody largely, like saving one's life. But it could be the little things, like seeing the look of relief when she healed someone's cut. Whatever would reward her, she would be happy.  
  
She liked Care for Magical Creatures too, so she liked animals. They were so cute, and cuddly. If not, they were something so wonderful, so fascinating!  
  
She wasn't as popular as Minerva or Sybil, but she didn't want to be like them, like all the other girls. She just liked to be herself.  
  
But really, she had this tiny obsession with-  
  
" Hi Poppy!" cried out a cheerful voice. Poppy looked up, startled to see.  
  
John Radinar. Okay, so she had a tiny little teensy obsession with him. Well, what was there bad about him? He was okay in school, friendly, popular, handsome, kind and considerate. There was just something about his twinkling brown eyes that matched his chestnut-coloured hair.  
  
" Hi John," Poppy murmured, blushing pink.  
  
" So, am I intruding when you want to read?" John asked lightly, smiling easily. If he saw Poppy's discomfort, he didn't mention it.  
  
" Oh, not at all, I was just reading to get my mind off things," Poppy said shyly.  
  
" Oh, I do that all the time. So, what are you reading?"  
  
" Um," Poppy stuttered, forgetting everything she had read. Quickly she looked at the book and muttered, " Jerulunima. It's a book on the famous sacred goddess Jerulunima, who brought the wizarding world to triumph in the Middle Ages."  
  
" Jerulunima," John repeated. " That's a good book. I read it once."  
  
" Right. So, what's up?" Poppy asked hastily, for she was afraid she would be engaged in a conversation about Jerulunima, which she didn't actually read.  
  
"Oh, not much, really. I was quite bored, for our next class, Charms is twenty minutes away. There wasn't much to do. Do you mind if we chat?"  
  
Poppy almost gasped. Would she? Of course she would, was he joking? Abashed, she replied, trying to sound natural, " Sure, why not?"  
  
" Well, why don't you tell me about your family? The Pomfreys are quite famous and fascinating to me."  
  
" Uh, well, you see." Poppy stammered. Quickly, she had told John about her brother, Lucas, and her study in medicine.  
  
" How enchanting! I would ask you to tell me more, but I wouldn't want to be troublesome. Besides, I'm afraid if we don't hurry, we'll be late for class!" John cried.  
  
" Right, let's go," Poppy quickly gathered up her books and rushed out of the room with John.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Sybil was busy chatting with Amanda Janeson, who was a seventh year like her.  
  
" So, Sybil, I was just wondering about your friend Minerva. I believe I idol her a bit. Really, she's so popular and smart! Well, you are too, but I mean I already now you. So, tell me about Minerva," Amanda smiled easily.  
  
" Well, she is very popular and way more intelligent than me! But she isn't a snob, you know. This year, she got the role of being Head Girl! I suppose you know that, anyway. What really do you want to know?" Sybil questioned her. Sybil wasn't surprised that Amanda wanted to know about Minerva. After all, everybody asked her quite often.  
  
" Well, I must say, I don't really know much about her family. Won't you tell me more?"  
  
Sybil understood this request. Minerva chatted with almost everybody, but never about her family. It was a kind of sacred rule that high social classed people don't just gossip about families. Sybil wasn't about to tell Amanda about Minerva's father going of to war, for Amanda was known for being a great gossip.  
  
" Minerva has a brother named Lucas, who getting enrolled in Hogwarts next year. Her parents are very kind, for I've met them in the summer holidays. Her mother is a very nice woman, and her father is quite strong. There isn't much about them, though. I have to go, if you would excuse me. I mustn't be late for Charms," Sybil excused herself.  
  
" See you!" Amanda cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Minerva was reading away steadily in the library when some boy came and sat beside her. As her mother had taught her to be courteous and polite, she looked up at the person beside her.  
  
" Good afternoon. I'm Minerva McGonagoll. You are?" she asked him courteously, offering him her hand.  
  
" I'm Yusuke Fujimoto. Charmed. I'm sure you've met my sister? Adrienne is her name. She does talk a lot about you, that's for sure," Yusuke greeted Minerva. He took his hand and shook it gently.  
  
Minerva blushed pink. It wasn't often that she blushed, but Yusuke was something different. " You mean Adrienne is your sister? What house and year are you in?" she inquired. Surely he was too nice to be a brother of that witch!  
  
" Well, I'm in my seventh year, like Adrienne. We're twins, you see. I'm in Ravenclaw. I surprised my parents very much, for most of my ancestors were Slytherins. Adrienne is a bit ashamed of a Ravenclaw brother, I suspect."  
  
Twins? Minerva took a careful look at Yusuke. He did resemble Adrienne a bit. He had the same oval shaped face, smooth black hair and rather handsome looks!  
  
" Well, I must be going. I have Charms right now," Minerva smiled shyly.  
  
Yusuke quickly gathered his bags, saying, " Well, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors have that lesson together, right?" Gesturing Minerva to follow him, he led them to the Charms classroom.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Do review. Please? Pretty please? Anyway, this is my first true novel of romance. In your review, tell me, do you want some romance in the next chapter? Or more information?  
  
Review now. Click that button. Please? 


End file.
